GX Drabbles
by Yun Min
Summary: Random Drabbles about the Gx Characters done to various prompts. Read and Review please.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Come on" The boy said. "We're going to be late"

A small girl followed him, her blond hair bobbing in the wind. The boy in front of her was running off in his school uniform.

"Fubuki, why did you drag me out here again?" The girl asked, looking very impatient. She tapped her foot on the ground.

Fubuki turned round with a smile on his face.

"Asuka, why do you want to ruin my fun?" He asked his younger sister.

"Because you always ruin mine" Asuka replied. "So where are we going?"

Fubuki smirked. "To meet my friend of course"


	2. Love

Love

"So, Asuka, what do you think of that new Osiris red?" Momoe asked.

"He's so cute" Junko sighed.

The Obelisk Queen however was unaware of her two roommates chattering as she stared out the window.

"Hey, Asuka, are you even listening?" Momoe asked her friend.

"It's obvious she's not, can't you see the look in her eyes?" Junko said. Both of them looked at the Obelisk Queen,

"She must be thinking about a certain Osiris Red!"

Asuka heard that and turned around sharply, looking at her roommates. "Both of you stop talking about that. I have no time for love"


	3. Light

"Judai, you will never win over me. The darkness will always triumph" Someone said, standing gloating at Judai.

Judai was struggling on the floor, having taken quite a hit. He managed to get himself up on his feet.

"Now that's where you're wrong. There will always be Light to show the way. Even in the darkest of times, Light will come to show the way to all who are lost. And that is what I aim to do" The young boy said.

"Now let me bring light to you" He declared, before drawing his next card to continue the duel.


	4. Dark

It was a dark, foggy night, yet some of the Duel Academia Students were still out, namely Ryu and Asuka, who were down at the old lighthouse.

"Ryu, should we not be getting back. Look how dark it's getting" Asuka said.

"Asuka if you wish to go then go. However, the fact that it's getting dark is no excuse. The darkness can be comforting, in it's own way" Ryu turned to his younger companion. "Don't you think?"

"I suppose" Asuka answered, before returning to gazing out across the sea. "But the daytime is nice too"

Ryu nodded slightly in agreement. "Yes"


	5. Solace

It had been raining most of the day at Duel Academia. Wet, damp, miserable rain. Yet, out on one of the cliffs sat a boy in an Osiris red jacket.

Another boy came running up to the boy, head buried under his red jacket.

"Judai, aren't you going to come inside. Daitokuji-sensei's cooking" Sho said.

"Sho, I'm fine out here" Judai told him in return.

"Why do you come and sit out here anyway? Especially in the rain" Sho asked.

"This is a place on the Island where I can seek true Solace" Judai said and left it at that.


	6. Break Away

As Hayato looked out across the sea, he realized what he had finally done.

"Hey Hayato, are we actually going to head back to the dorms?" asked an overenthusiastic Judai.

"It is pretty cold out here" Sho added.

"You to go back inside. I'm fine now" Hayato told them.

"Well don't say we didn't warn you" Judai said before running off.

It is cold out here, Hayato thought, but I can think better like this. I know what I've done now. I've broken away. From all my fathers demands. And proved that I can be someone worth calling his son.


	7. Heaven

"When someone dies, where do they go?" A young boy asked the older girl opposite him.

"They go up there" The girl replied, her eyes looking at the sky.

"What do you mean by up there, Asuka?" The boy asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Up where the angels fly and there is peace and no one ever has to worry again. Up to heaven" Asuka replied.

The younger boy nodded his head before running off, shouting a word of thanks back. Asuka looked back at the sky, not sure if he had believed her.

But then, Death was unexplainable.


	8. Innocence

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Judai raged.

"Why nothing my dear boy. She is just a safeguard incase you back out of our agreement" The man returned.

"If you do anything to harm Asuka, or any of my friends, you will pay" Judai yelled, still furious. "Don't involve them in this. They're innocent"

"Oh really? What is innocent? It depends on what you consider to be wrong" The man smirked back at Judai. "Some may say what I'm doing is wrong. I don't"

Judai looked strangely at the man, who was still smirking.

"I believe I am innocent"


	9. Drive

Another day at Duel Academia. Everything was normal. Well, apart from the fact that Ryo and Judai were actually having a conversation.

"So, Ryo, why do you duel?" Judai asked.

"Me? I don't know. Why do you duel Judai?" Ryo asked back.

"Me? I duel for the fun of it and the drive that it gives me. There's nothing else like it" Judai replied.

"So that's why you duel with so much passion" Ryo realised.

"Yep" Judai said. "That, and for my friends"

Judai ran off, leaving the Kaiser just standing there. "I still don't get what Sho likes about him"


	10. Breathe Again

Ryo lay still, the consequences of the Hell duel finally getting to him. He gripped his chest, trying to get some air into his lungs.

"Must Breathe" He panted, turning over and almost having a seizure.

"Mr Marufuji, are you o.k?" A girl had appeared, but seeing the state that Zane was in, quickly left, not wanting to be there if something bad happened.

Ryo just snarled, before gasping. He turned over, whacking himself on his back. " Must Breathe" Ryo said, panting. "No respect. Air, let be breathe again" He yelled, his scream being heard throughout the building.


	11. Memories

Everyone was at the Osiris dorm, but strangely, it was completely silent. All of them were lost in thought, remembering all the good times, and the bad, that they had been through in the year.

"Remember when Taniya beat Misawa" Judai said, as everyone nodded. Misawa turned a bright shade of scarlet.

Asuka stuck one in next. "And the time we got sucked into that world with the gravekeepers" Judai, Sho and Hayato nodded. Everyone else wondered what on earth Asuka was on about.

Someone else then chucked forward something, and they were all discussing their memories of the year.


	12. Insanity

As Asuka sat by the old lighthouse, she thought. As many times as she had tried to clear her head of her thoughts, she had not managed to. True, this was not the best place to be doing it, but she stilll had to clear her head somehow.

"Ryo, what happened to you? The guy I knew would never do what your doing. You're scaring Sho. Forget that, you're scaring me," Asuka knew that wherever Ryo was, he wouldn't be able to hear her, she still tried in hope.

"You were cold before, but that was just you. Now you're insane,"


	13. Misfortune

The man smirked as he looked at the boy all huddled up in a heap in front of him. "It's a pity you have come to me like this, Tenjoin. I was hoping for something more spectacular from you"

Fubuki twitched, before the man continued with his speech. "You shall make a fine and final addition to the seven stars, Fubuki Tenjoin. Though I shall now christen you Darkness"

The man walked away, leaving Fubuki in the dark.

"Sara, where are you?" Fubuki said, silently praying to the missing girl. He then cursed his misfortune for ending up like this.


	14. Smile

Misawa Daichi looked over his shoulder. Behind him were Judai and Sho, both eating their lunch. Or in Judai's case, wolfing it down.

Misawa looked down at the piece of paper he hd written all his equations on. Trying to find the perfect deck was harder than it looked. His dinner lay beside him, uneaten.

How did Judai manage to win all the time and still keep a smile on his face? He was so cheerful all the time. It was something that Misawa never would understand.

But from the laughs coming from behind him, it was obvious Judai did.


	15. Silence

After years of having chatter all around, people never shutting up, the silence came as an oddity.

Some would have been glad to get away from the hustle and bustle of school and into silence, but after having nothing else, the silence wasn't calming it was haunting.

Remembering other periods of silence, only memories of worse things came. Nothing good had ever happened at duel Academia when silence came.

So, when getting back to the hustle and bustle of the city, they heaved a sigh of relief.

"This might not be Duel academia, but it's better than silence," They said.


	16. Questioning

"So what exactly went on while I was away?" Principle Samejima asked.

Both Napoleon and Chronos stared at the floor, afraid to answer the question.

"I go away to gather contestants for the GX tournament then return to find half the school brainwashed under a maniacs control" Samejima said exasperated. "Could you fools not even stop that from happening?"

The duo continued to stare at the floor while Samejima carried on ranting about the damage they'd caused.

"Either of you, an explanation please?" Samejima asked.

Neither of them wanted to answer, both of them hoping for the questioning to end.


	17. Blood

After the Hell duels, the contestants were often ill of something or other, even if they hadn't lost. The Hell Kaiser had only been ill once before, which was why no one expected him to start coughing up blood after an easy duel.

But he did. People crowded round him, trying to help him out.

"Your ill, you should see a doctor," one said.

"I'm fine," Ryo protested, coughing slightly.

"Please let the Hell Kaiser through. He just needs a bit of rest and then he'll be fine," Ryo's manager said, shepherding him out the building and into a car.


	18. Rainbow

After duelling for their lives, Judai and co. would always come back to the Osiris dorms to wind down. Well, almost always. Sometimes they just hung around outside, watching the sunset.

One day, after a tough duel in the Gx tournament, Judai and Co. came back to the Osiris dorm in the pouring rain.

But, as soon as they had actually managed to run inside, the rain had stopped and a rainbow had appeared.

Judai looked outside. "Hey guys, look at the rainbow,".

Everyone looked up. The bands of colour reaching across the sky served as memory's for them all.


	19. Grey

It was as Fubuki sat there in the greying darkness, that he realised something.

Maybe it had something to do with his predicament, after all, he was stranded in the Shadow world.

Or maybe it had something to do with his captors, the people who were trying to get him to become someone he wasn't.

Or perhaps himself, sitting there alone in that room left to contemplate they were trying to do.

Heck, it could even be the amount of light in the small room.

But Fubuki realised something. People were not black or white. They were shades of Grey.


	20. Fortitude

Some wondered what made the gang of friends so strong. They had, after all defeated just about every nemesis that had met. How did they manage to from such bonds between them?

Judai- The hero. (Or aniki)

Sho- The sidekick.

Asuka- The heroine. (Or damsel in distress)

Ryo- The older brother. (Or maniac)

Misawa- The brains.

Tyranno- The military.

Fubuki- The comedy duo of one.

Manjoume- The Ojama's brother. (Or the one after Asuka's heart)

And what did they all give each other? What made them such a strong gang? (Apart from Ryo anyway)

The bonds of Fortitude between them.


	21. Vacation

Summer had a different meaning to everyone at Duel Academia.

Some took it as an excuse to relax, like Fubuki, who always headed down to the beach to catch up on some surfing.

Others, like Asuka's friends Momoe and Junko, took it as an excuse to find some cute boys.

Judai, of course, took it as an excuse to not do any homework and either laze around or duel for the entirety of the summer.

Misawa took it as an extra chance to study, to create the perfect unbeatable deck.

But one thing they all agreed on, Summer meant Vacation.


	22. Mother Nature

On an island as big as Duel Academia, it sometimes was hard to remember all the nature around. The school wasn't the only thing on the island.

Other things - like the volcano on one side of the island, the ancient ruins on the other. The large forests that many of the students had gotten lost in.

In a dueling school, it was easy to forget the effects of Mother Nature. They were always there, no matter what.

Which was why, when the students did remember, they thanked Mother Nature as much as they could for what was around them.


	23. Cat

There was only one animal possibly worth considering at Duel Academia. And that was Pharaoh, Daitokuji-sensei's cat.

Technically speaking of course, he was the only proper animal on the Island.

But still, he was special. None of Daitokuji-sensei's classes would have been complete without Pharaoh there. Several times, Pharaoh had played a key part in the lesson (if only having to be rescued)

Sometimes Pharaoh had gotten lost, but all the Osiris students had always found him again.

The Osiris students helped, not only because they had been told to, but because they believed that Pharaoh was the best cat ever!


	24. No Time

Sara wandered over the building's in the gravekeeper world, thinking as she did so.

She had forgotten how long she'd been stuck in that world. All she wanted was to be able to go home, to be with Fubuki and her friends again.

Back at Duel Academia, Fubuki stood at the site of the ancient ruins. By Calendar date, it was now five years since he had last saw Sara.

He dropped a rose by the arch way of the ruins, in memory of Sara. He then turned to go, he was out of time, curfew would be any minute.


	25. Trouble Lurking

The problem was, even in the midst of a great tragedy, Fubuki still went around playing practical jokes on everyone. It was his part in keeping the spirit or everyone up.

Although, sometimes, Fubuki truly understood the gravity of the situation and realised that no amount of practical joking was going to make anyone happy. Sometimes, even he was unhappy.

But, most of the time he didn't, so everyone always had to be on the lookout. No one knew when Fubuki could pop up, or trip you up, or do something else silly.

After all, there was always trouble lurking.


	26. Chapter 26

Every night, it was the same ritual. Head down to the abandoned dorm, rose in hand, and stand there for a few minutes in memory of her brother.

But never once did the tears come. However much she missed her brother, Asuka never cried. That would be admitting that she was afraid. It wasn't going to happen.

Neither did she allow herself to hope, at least, not until Judai came along and found that picture of her brother.

That night, back at the dorms, Asuka finally allowed herself to shed a tear, because she knew there was room for hope.


	27. Foreign

A few miles off Duel Academia Island, a ship was coming, containing four new transfer students and a teacher.

While three of the students had spent most of their time locked up in their cabins, Jim had seen it as a good excuse to get some thinking done. Karen was besides him as he thought.

He wondered what Duel Academia would be like, how different it would be from the school and atmosphere he was used to.

It wasn't just him that found it different, all four students were thinking of the foreign atmosphere that lay ahead at Duel Academia.


	28. Sorrow

Disappearances were common at Duel Academia. They were often covered up by pretending that said students were on research trips, or had received a transfer to a different branch of the Academia.

Yet, these disappearances couldn't be completely covered up. Their siblings who'd come to Duel Academia, the friends that they had had there, they knew the truth.

There had only been one disappearance that Duel Academia had completely managed to cover up, and that was Sara's. And that was only because there was no one left to remember her.

The others lived on; in the sorrow of another's feelings.


End file.
